Morgana
'''Morgana '''was the Queen of the Earth Fairies until she was succeeded by Nebula. All her subjects show her loving submission but many might not agree with her methods of approach, for example, Nebula who has more proactive and possibly harmful ideas. Initially, she was tired of living as the Queen of the Fairies and went to live in the world of the humans, where she found that there exists people who can be special without even needing to use magic. Eventually she met Roxy's father, Klaus, and they fell in love and were married. Shortly after this, they had Roxy, who Morgana knew was a fairy and the Princess of Tir Nan Og. She was very happy with her family and was ready even to leave her kingdom and to hand over her crown to another fairy, when the Wizards attacked her. She tried to fight them off, but ended by being sealed in her own kingdom. Her daughter, Roxy, was too young for her magic to show up and the Wizards did not feel her presence until she grew up and her magic began to manifest. They only felt that their power was incomplete and concluded that there was a fairy who they had not been able to capture, but they were unable to detect her since her powers had not showed up and ended by attacking Bloom years at Alfea later as Roxy's powers started manifesting because both of them grew up in the same town, Gardenia, which could have confused the Wizards. For years she was able to watch over Roxy and her husband telepathically to make sure that they were well but could not be with them physically. When the wizards reappeared in an attempt to capture the last fairy of Earth, Morgana used her magic to help Roxy believe in her ;abilities and to be confident in her fairy heritage. Morgana also helped Roxy to understand her powers as the Fairy of Animals and the power of the White Circle, which contained the magical powers of the Earth fairies. When the Winx Club arrived at Tir Nan Og to help save the Fairies from The evil Wizards and freed them with the help of the White Circle. Morgana was more than outraged with the fact that when Fairies roamed the Earth humans revered them, and after the Evil Wizards trapped them, they were all but forgotten and left in children's stories. With the prodding from Nebula, she contacted Diana and Aurora to wage war on humans as a vendetta. The only major fairy who did not seem to be swayed by the vendetta was Sibylla who, being the Major Fairy of Justice, was forced to remain neutral and could not take sides even in case she would want to. Morgana was moved by Roxy's feeling to make peace between the humans and Earth Fairies (and possibly the fact that she knew Roxy was the daughter she had by marrying a human). and slowly attempted to stop Nebula and the other Earth Fairies. But Nebula trapped her in a magical mirror in the Tir Nan Nog throne room to usurp her power after the Wizards' treason by putting up a pretense of submitting to Morgana ended in the death-like state of Nabu and almost sent the Earth Fairies to the Great Abyss. Only Roxy could free Morgana, since the mirror in which she was imprisoned could only be controlled by the heir to the throne of Tir Nan Og, and Morgana finally revealed her that she was her daughter. It is probable that Morgana did not want to reveal that Roxy was her daughter because she was afraid the Wizards would find a reason to make Roxy suffer even more, or that they would be even more pitiless towards her than they had already been in trying to capture her. In the episode The Day of Justice, when Morgana tells Roxy that the Royal Castle of Tir Nan Og is now and forever her new home, she tells Morgana that her heart will remain at Gardenia, with her family. She then uses her magic to create holograms of Klaus and Artu when Morgana eagerly asks her if she has any pictures of her family, at which point Morgana seems melancholic. It could be that the fact that she was missing her family also motivated Morgana at the end to stop the fairies' vendetta against the humans, as she had once loved and married a human, and this may have reminded her that not all humans were bad. When the Black Circle was defeated, Morgana chose Nebula to replace her as the Queen of the Earth Fairies. She then returned to her husband and daughter. On arriving home, Klaus could not remember her, since the dark magic of the Wizards had erased her from the memory of all the humans who once knew her, and with the Wizards gone, Morgana was able to restore his memories back. 191.jpg|Morgana's Fairy Form 36.jpg|Aurora confronts Nebula in front of Queen Morgana Winx-4-1600890310-13-15.JPG|Morgana casting a spell ~Morgana~.jpg Winx-fairies16-1-.jpg Winx-fairies14-1-.jpg Roxy-s-mother-Morgana-and-her-Father-winx-club-roxy-12677537-640-480-1-.jpg Mother and Daughter-1-.jpg 483009 1278298832155 full-1-.jpg 45-1-.jpg 41-1-.jpg Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-1-the-winx-club-17619541-512-384-1-.jpg|Morgana in Younger Years Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-1-the-winx-club-17619536-512-384-1-.jpg|Morgana in Younger Years ~Morgana~.jpg Snapshot 1 (10-1-2011 8-59 PM).png Guardian and Roxys back.jpg Trivia *The List of her Resemblances to Roxy are: **Eye Shape **Hair Type *A possible inspiration for Morgana might be Morgan le Fay from the Arthurian Legend who was described as a sorceress/fay (fairy) with formidable powers and who was the enemy of King Arthur and was ever plotting the downfall of humanity (similar to Morgana's Great Revenge against the humans after the Winx freed her), as references to the Arthurian Legend were made when Faragonda was telling the Winx the story of the Earth Fairies (one of the images Faragonda showed to the Winx depicted the Lady of the Lake holding Excalibur). Morgan le Fay was said to have the power of raising castles over the sea and to control the winds, hence the common expression Fata Morgana for mirages commonly seen off the coast of Sicily which were attributed to her. *Morgana physically appeared in Roxy's dream in "Love & Pet", but her first speaking role was in "Winx Believix" when she appeared to Roxy as a disembodied voice in the sewer to give her encouragement. Her only appearance where she appeared both physically and speaking was in "The Enchanted Island" where Roxy and the Winx Club came face to face with her and the other major fairies. Morgana Morgana Morgana Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Roxy Category:Female Characters